Mobile telephones have become increasingly common in every day life. For example, people often use their mobile telephones at work, at home and on travel. As people travel, however, conventional cellular service may not be available. For example, as a user moves out of a particular service area, the user may be unable to transmit and receive calls.
In other situations, conventional cellular service may not be available at various times due to one or more problems in a terrestrial cellular network. For example, one or more cell towers associated with transmitting and receiving calls may be out of service for any number of reasons. In still other situations, a high volume of calls may make it impossible for a user to make or receive a call. As a result, conventional cellular networks may not provide adequate service for a user in various situations.